User blog:Lyndongwapo/Custom Champion: Ensylph, Demacia's Raptor Knight
"Ensylph" is a custom champion in the League of Legends and a character based in the Demacia in League of Legends universe. Scillis his raptor companion, where it standby above sky and swoops down to aid Ensylph in the battle. Ensylph is the captain of Demacia Raptors and leads the battle into the fray. These Raptor Knights serve in the Demacian military, scouting and harassing the enemy lines with their Spears and Raptor's fury. They are somewhat the same with fighting with winged companion, but have different gameplay. Abilities Unmounted= Scillis lock on it's to the Enemy unit which is recently been damaged by Ensylph. Sight Effect will lasts for 3 seconds and can only mark a single target at a time. |description2= All Enemy Champion being will be attacked by Scillis. Scillis swoop down and attack the unit swiftly dealing and extend the by 0.5 seconds. |cooldown= }} |-|Mounted= can linger to target with no time limit except when Ensylph changes his target. |description2= Removes the then the strike are being performed both by Scillis and Ensylph which it will same amount of damage plus additional and same application of . This attack will also apply on-hit effects. }} Unmounted= '}}, Ensylph and uses his spear to strike in a line toward the nearest unit dealing to all unit hit in a line. Then going back to his previous position. |description2= '}}, Ensylph perform the dealing same amount of to all unit hit and apply for 3 seconds. Enemy unit hit at the end of dash are being for 0.5 seconds. |leveling= }} |leveling2= }} |target range= / |customlabel= Harass' Spear Range |custominfo= 275 |cooldown= / |cost= 75 |costtype= mana }} }} |-|Mounted= This spell is casted by click and drag, which after cast a delayed strike is performed by Ensylph and Scillis dealing same amount of and effects. |description2= Applies to the first unit hit. |target range= 1000 |customlabel= Swoop Range |custominfo= |cooldown= 5 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} }} Unmounted= Ensylph release a spear toward the target position granting a brief for 2 seconds. Any unit hit by the spear will take then for 4 seconds which recovers overtime. |description2= Hitting an Enemy CHampion with this skill will refresh the then Scillis perform this attack to target. |leveling= }} }} |customlabel= Spear Vision |custominfo= 450 |effect radius= 80 |target range= |speed= 850 |cooldown= |cost= 105 |costtype= mana }} }} |-|Mounted= Ensylph throws the spear to target direction dealing same aount of and same effects. This throw has no delay compare to the previous non-modified spell and it can be casted at . |target range= 1450 }} }} Unmounted= Ensylph commands Scillis to land and strike on the ground, for 0.8 second delay, dealing then all unit hit then them for a duration. |description2= Scillis return to the sky after a second delay. |leveling= }} seconds}} |target range= 675 |effect radius= 225 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} |-|Mounted= Ensylph command Scillis to land and strike to the ground dealing same amount of damage and effects. |description2= Both of them can linger/stay on ground for 2 seconds or when activated again before they will take flight again. Ensylph can attack freely in this state. |description3= Kill and Assist will refresh the of this spell. }} }} Ensylph in place for 1 second before he mount and fly with Scillis. On flight, Ensylph is , gain }} and modify it's abilities and innate. |description2= Ensylph and Scillis can move freely above. Their shadow will be projected on the ground representing their current position and is visible to both Enemy and Ally Champion. |description3= Activate this spell again to cancel effect. |leveling= }} }} |cooldown= |cost= 125 |costtype= mana }} }} Lyndongwapo's Universe *'Ensylph' is the 14th. Stellar Warrior in Lyndongwapo's Universe. He is the embodiment of APUS constellation, the Bird of Paradise. User:Lyndongwapo/customwork|Check out my other Works Gallery Demacia Raptor Knight.jpg|Raptor Rider Demacia Demacia Raptors 02.jpg|The Raptor Category:Custom champions